Fires Of Old Crisscross
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Kurama has to deliver a letter to Hiei. Which is from his father from a long time ago. Hiei wonders if he should confront him or kill him.
1. Letter

Shezka: I deleted my previous story More Than Meets The Jagan Eye since I started having terrible (more like horrible) nightmares just because I was writing it. Please don't flame me for it. I knew it had a lot of potential, but I stopped it for some some other personal reasons as well. I hope all of you can forgive me and enjoy this story instead.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Shezka and Kuroda who I may or may not use in this story.

Kurama was shocked at the news he had heard. After all they had been through this had turned up. He stared at Botan in disbelief. She had an important letter for Hiei from someone he had never known actually existed or was even _alive_ for that matter. Not being able to find him for some reason that day she had come to him knowing Hiei at least visited him once a week. Even though the fire demon said he was "just passing through" Kurama knew he was visiting to be exact. Still, he hadn't known something like this would fall upon him. The letter was supposed to be Hiei's father.

"Are you sure you can't find him anywhere?" Kurama asked Botan as politely as possible accepting the letter from her. A part of him really didn't want to have the job of breaking this news to his _partner in crime_.

"I'm sure, but Koenma did tell me if I couldn't find him then to give the letter to you. If I do find Hiei later though I'll tell him you have the letter. Thanks a thousand times over again, Kurama. I really appreciate this." Botan answered relieved at not having to carry the burden herself. Kurama nodded politely as she flew she left. He stared down at the letter and sighed. Than went back in to go eat dinner with his mother. Who instantly noticed the letter in his hand.

"What might that be, Shuichi?" Shiori asked while preparing some lobster for dinner. Kurama looked down at the letter in surprise. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed he had still had it in his hand.

"A letter for Hiei. One of my friends couldn't find him so they decided to trust me with it." Kurama answered as truthfully as possible. She had caught Hiei one night climbing in through the window. After much questioning and making sure the short fire demon wasn't a gangster of some sort, she had let him off the hook. To Kurama's relief she didn't ask why Hiei used the window to enter the house. She did ask him kindly however to please call ahead of time. Or to have his parents call instead if he was on his way. Later on Kurama kept about that one. Hiei had threatened to kill him several times if he didn't stop. In the end Hiei gave him a large bump on his head with the side of his sword.

"Oh, poor thing, his parents always moving around all the time. I suppose it does make sense after all. He tends to visit you very often. Next time he comes here I'm going to invite him to dinner. I'm sure his parents won't mind since he does seem to have a late curfew." Shiori said thoughtfully while taking out some plates. Kurama had had to make up a few things to make it so his mother wouldn't think Hiei was strange. On the contrary, she seemed to have taken a some what motherly liking to him.

"That probably isn't a good idea mother. After all he is always busy." Kurama said. Hiei tolerated her only because she was his mom. Inviting him to dinner would defenitely be pushing it over board.

"Shuichi! That is the rudest thing to ever come out of your mouth! My word..." Shiori scolded him than turned around to finish cooking. Kurama looked down shamefully. He had been a bit hasty in telling his mother that. After a few minutes of silence she turned around with a somber look on her face.

"Honey, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know you watch out for your friends all the time. I just feel so sorry for him. I grew up the same way and I know how lonely it gets. He's lucky to have such a good friend like you to count on." Shiori apologized hugging him. He smiled at her warmly glad she wasn't mad anymore.

"I'm sorry as well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. He just isn't a social person." Kurama replied. Deep down he wished he had come up with a different story. This one made his mother feel sorry for Hiei.

After dinner Kurama said he needed to go straight to bed. He wasn't feeling to well. All night he tossed and turned beneath his blankets. The next morning was a Saturday so his mother had to leave early for work. Kurama stayed in bed, not wanting to get up. At nine he felt someone poking his side. A little annoyed and wondering if his mom had been late for work, he just kept the blankets over his head.

"Mother, please, I ended up staying up late last night.I want some rest." Kurama groaned as the poking continued.

"I've waited until six o'clock this morning. Get up lazy fox." He heard Hiei's voice say. Embarrassed, he pulled the covers down to find the sun already bright in his face. Hiei was three feet away from his bed and was sheathing his katana.

"Sorry Hiei, I've been up since three." Kurama apologized.

"Not my problem stupid fox." Hiei replied coldly. Kurama could easily tell his comrade wasn't to happy about accidentaly calling him his mother.

"I have something for you by the way." Kurama said handing the letter over.

"What's this?" Hiei asked studying the lettering. He put it down on the desk intending to read it later.

"Botan said it was from...your father." Kurama said as the memory slowly came back to him. He was still greatly tired from last night.

Shezka: I wonder how I should Hiei react to this news. Well, the next chapter is coming your way soon. I'll update as soon as possible. Please review!


	2. Fire Breath

Shezka: Wow! I got more reviews than I expected on chapter one! Anyway, here's chapter two. Please read and review.

Hiei studied the letter than glared at Kurama who just shrugged. He had no idea something like this would have come up in all the years they had known each other. The fire demon was about to leave when Shiori walked in through the door. She had taken the day off so she could spend some time with her son. She wasn't surprised anymore to find Hiei in her son's room. Shiori smiled at him warmly than set some clean clothes on Kurama's bed.

"Good morning Hiei, care to join us for breakfast?" Shiori asked the fire demon before he could leave. He turned his head towards and for a moment Kurama was worried that he might tell his mother off.

"I suppose if it doesn't take up any of your family time with Shuichi." Hiei answered almost sounding polite.

"Okay then! I'll start making breakfast right away. What would you like?" Shiori asked him her smile widening.

"Whatever it is Shuichi eats." Hiei answered simply. Kurama's mother turned to him.

"Um, bacon and eggs?" Kurama said a bit taken aback Hiei was going to join them for breakfast.

"I'll make some pancakes as well." Shiori assured him with winking an eye at him.

After that she went downstairs. Kurama got his closed and ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he came back out Hiei was sitting on his bed opening the letter. Not wanting to be rude, Kurama patiently sat at his desk waiting for him to finish. After about a minute or two Hiei silently handed it to him. Kurama took it without question and began to read.

_My only son Hiei,_

_I know time hasn't been kind to you. I sincerely apologize for not being there to watch over you. You'll have to understand though I hold no regrets in leaving your mother. I only meant to be gone a few days. Not run away my son. When I came back it turned out she was dead. I miss Yukina dearly, but someone told me about how you didn't want her to know you're her older brother. Please meet me at Koenma's as soon as possible._

_Your father,_

_Huroda Jaganshi_

"These seems more important than eating breakfast with and my mother." Kurama said handing it back to him. Hiei burnt the letter and let the ashes blow out the window.

"I already gave my word to eat here. After that I'll go to Koenma's palace to meet him." Hiei answered rising and walking down the stairs. The smell of breakfast had gotten him hungry. Kurama followed feeling as if he was in a dream.

Hiei pondered on meeting his father while he ate. Shiori had a huge pile of pancakes ready for all three of them. Hiei actually ate half the stack before he fully stopped eating. He thanked her and left causing Kurama to think he had gone to spirit world. Twenty minutes later though he returned with a wind chime decorated with glass dolphins and a single white rose. Shiori was shocked at the thoughtfulness of the gifts. She happily accepted them and put the rose in its very own vase. Then proudly hung the wind chime on the porch for anyone passing the house to see.

"That was something I never saw you do." Kurama commented as they walked up to the palace. He felt his heart fluttering like a leaf in the wind. Hiei had asked him to come with him to meet his father.

"Hn." Hiei replied as they entered. Kurama smiled, but would not yet drop the subject.

"You really should stop by for dinner..."

"Shut up fox before I decide to tear your hair out and rip out your tongue." Hiei threatened him. Kurama went silent as they approached one of Koenma's servants.

They told him what they were there for and he informed them Koenma was in a meeting. The servant than escorted them to a comfortable waiting room furnished with comfortable couches and armchairs with books shelves all around filled to the brim with books. Kurama picked one out about foxes and setteled down in one of the armchairs. Hiei sat at the edge of a couch since there were no windowsills to sit at.

They weren't the only peolpe in the room. On the couch across from Hiei was a man sleeping with a thick blanket over him. He had black hair that could have been styled to look exactly like Hiei's with if you used plenty of hair gel. He wore a red headband and when he rolled over the blanket fell off. He had on black leather pant and black shirt with a red vest over it. He seemed about as tall as Kuwabara. Hiei paid him no heed what so ever.

"I told you, the west is strictly forbidden. My father as announced that several times in the past." Koenma informed a group of people who left his office growling under their breaths. That's when he noticed Hiei and Kurama.

"Well, better not keep you waiting. Your father has been waiting to meet you, Hiei." Koenma said as ogre led them in. They waited for about five minutes until Hiei was starting to get ticked off.

"Is he still asleep?" Koenma ased the ogre annoyed.

"Yes, do want me to wake him up?" The ogre asked politley. Koenma nodded and he left.

They all heard a thump than cursing from a unfamiliar voice. A minute or two later the ogre came sprinting back into the room. Behind him came the same man that had been sleeping across from Hiei. He was throughly ticked off now and obviously wide awake. He had red eyes that shined with fury. He skidded than leaped onto Koenma's desk who was screaming out orders at the top of his lungs. The man ignored them all than spotted the ogre off to the side. The man took a deep breath and blew at him. Fire came out of his mouth in a jet and nearly got the ogre if Hiei had leapt to his ready for the battle. Koenma was turning read in the face by now. The man noticed Hiei and turned his head towards him.

"Hiei, this is your father, Huroda the fire demon." Koenma said sourly as Huroda jumped down from the desk. Hiei slowly put away his katana shock echoeing in his mind.

"That was quiet an entrance. I had to say your first impression was an impressive one." Kurama said causing Hiei to smirk a bit. It had been some entrance.

"Well Hiei, don't expect me to leap for joy." Huroda said bowing to his son while aslo keeping his eyes on him.

Shezka: I love to keep you guys in suspense! Dude, this story totally wrote itself. Please send me reviews by the way.


	3. Ruler With Fighter

Shezka: Sorry I took so long! School started and I have to wake up extra early just to get some typing in for this story! Anyway, read and enjoy.

Hiei didn't bow in return after his father had straightened up. Kurama bowed though more out of being polite than anything else. Koenma seemed proud of himself as if he had found Hiei's father. Huroda carried the same aurora Hiei did where ever he was. An emotionless face and a quiet demeanor that told you to remain silent at all times. Hiei locked eyes with him, but the taller fire demon broke the gaze to speak to Koenma.

"You have my undying gratitude for reuniting me with my son." Huroda thanked him not being some one who said thank you straight out.

"Don't expect the same from me." Hiei said as Koenma was about to probably say something to him. Huroda walked right out the door with his son and Kurama right behind him. When he was sure that all three of them were alone he turned to talk.

"So Hiei, gotta girlfriend already?" Huroda asked mistaking Kurama for a girl.

"Believe it or not I don't have a girlfriend. Kurama is just my partner in crime." Hiei answered as Kurama blushed a bit at being mistaken for a girl.

"Of course he is. How fairs Yukina?" Huroda asked as they began to walk side by side with Kurama in tow.

"She's still breathing if you must know." Hiei answered disliking his father every minute. After all, he had been the one to abandon him, Yukina, and mother to survive all on their own. Huroda went silent a few more minutes to say if his son had any questions. Nothing happened so he decided to start off again.

"Aren't you glad to see your old man? I mean come on, it's been some time since I've seen you! The last time we were together you were drinking from a bottle and were only three hours old." Huroda said excitedly breaking his oath to let his son open up. Deep down he had missed all three very much the last couple of years.

"Why would you like to know?" Hiei shot at him his temper rising along with some age old feelings he had thought he had left behind some time ago. The taller fire demon was taken aback by this sudden question.

Just as he regained his composure loud voices could be heard. Hiei stop paying attention to his father and turned his head. Coming towards them was Yusuke and Kuwabara talking about who knows what. With Botan walking with them from the side to say a thing here and there. It had only been at least a month or two after the Makai tournament. They all ended up meeting here more out of habit now days. When Yusuke spotted them he waved along with Kuwabara as they walked up.

"Hey! If it isn't my favorite three eyed demon! And who are the heck are you?" Yusuke said staring at Huroda in confusion. Kuwabara instantly wanted to know who this guy was to. Botan already knew and shyly nodded as the fire demon took a step back to take this all in.

"Friends or enemies?" Huroda growled suddenly alert he took a defensive stance. Fire demons were known to be very cautious except with their own family and friends. Since Kurama had already been with Hiei he had been relaxed around him. These newcomers were not welcome; he had already made an exception for Botan. This had tried his nerves already.

"Friends, they're quiet nice once you get to know them." Kurama said casually saving the day. Still, when Yusuke held out his hand to shake Huroda's he blew a small stream of fire which made him back up. Hiei was amused at his father's reaction to meeting the spirit detective and the rest of the team.

"Calm down hot shot! I just wanted to say hi." Yusuke said getting annoyed with him.

"The name is Huroda, not hot shot. But you can simply sir you pathetic ingrate." Huroda snarled as Hiei was observing all this.

"Aren't you supposed to be the runt's dad or something?" Kuwabara asked right out of the blue. Huroda had had a enough of this already.

He seemed to fall backwards on purpose. Instead, Huroda fell onto to his hands. With his feet in the air he used them to kick Kuwabara right in the stomach causing the big man to lose his breath and stumble back. Yusuke responded with an attack of his own. He threw a punch down at Huroda wanting to instantly pound him into the ground for hurting his friend. Instead the fire demon caught the spirit detective's hand and threw him over his head at Hiei's feet in one smooth motion.

"An inexperienced warrior such as you shouldn't challenge one with as much experience as me." Huroda advised him rising to his feet proudly like a king. Which he wasn't exactly, but he was a ruler of sorts.

"Please, there really is no need to start fighting amongst ourselves." Kurama said gently pushing himself in between Huroda and Yusuke since the two seemed about to kill each other.

"Well father, you can hold your own in a fight." Hiei commented walking around the group to go who knows where. Huroda quickly followed his son closely behind.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Huroda demanded angrily.

"That you were a coward."

Shezka: Sorry it took so long to update! I just started school so I don't have a lot of time to type all the time. Please send me reviews!


	4. Father and Son

Shezka: At least now I'm back on schedule! Read and enjoy.

Huroda glared at Hiei at the comment he had made. He remained silent though and the two fire demons disappeared from sight. Huroda walked with a dangerous grace that seemed to ward off anyone who got to close. He almost glided over the ground. Ready to fight or flee at a moments notice. Eyes sweeping the ground before him for traps. As they walked Huroda began to remember a time that seemed like a thousand years ago.

**Flashback**

_He could hear her crying and wailing as he she squeezed the life from his hand. Hina was in labor. Since their love was forbidden he couldn't run to get help. As her screams carried on into the night he was surprised no one came to the small hut. After some time Hina finally rested. Huroda carefully wrapped up a small baby girl in a soft wool blanket. Next he wrapped up the boy who had wide curious eyes already. _

"_Hina, the young ones are here." Huroda whispered giving her the girl and boy. She weakly sat up and smiled at him. Practically smothering her in an embrace, Huroda gratefully looked at the twins. The boy had been born first. Something he was proud of. He looked over to his beautiful daughter as she snuggled up to her mother._

"_What shall we name them?" Hina asked still cradling the twins. Huroda gently took the girl, wanting to share this moment with her._

"_We shall name the girl Yukina. You choose the boy's name now." Huroda answered with a smile. The father usually named the boys while the mother named the girls. It was highly unusual for them to switch those decisions._

"_I want him to be Hiei. Wasn't that your older brother's name before he died?" Hina said while trying the newly born baby Hiei to sleep._

"_Yes, that was his name." Huroda said quietly._

**End Flashback**

"Your mother would have been ashamed to see the way you turned out." Huroda finally growled in order to get back at his son. Hiei turned towards him with an angry glint in his eyes. That was a subject no one dared to mention around him. Not even Kurama whom he trusted above all else.

"What would you know old man?" Hiei snarled drawing his sword in the process. His father simply smirked at him.

"I knew your mother for years. You only knew her for a couple of days. On top of which you were only a newborn." Huroda answered countering the question easily.

Hiei continued on glaring, but put away his sword. His father did speak the truth. He knew almost next to nothing about his mother. But he still loved her all the same. This brought a question that he had never really thought of asking before. Since he had had know one to ask. What had his mother been like?

"That doesn't change the fact you abandoned us." Hiei replied coldly.

"You don't even know why I left! So shut your mouth filthy half-breed." Huroda warned him as black smoke began to come out of his mouth while he spoke. What he had said hit a vulnerable spot in the back of Hiei's mind.

"Prepare…" Hiei said but was cut off. For his father had turned and with surprising speed had disappeared into the forest. He stared after him and silenced a slight growl that almost escaped his lips. He to, decided that this reunion between them had come to an end.

Huroda watched as his son left to go back home. His breath wasn't filled with black smoke anymore. The next time they would meet would be in about a week. For Hiei needed time to think. Besides, the older fire demon was beginning to have second thoughts about not telling Yukina he was her father.

Shezka: That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's really short. I'm running short of ideas. With school starting and all it's hard to keep this updated. Please send me reviews!


	5. Nightime Letter

Shezka: Alrighty than, I know it has taken me a long time to update. Sorry about all that. My computer was down for a while so I wasn't able to log on. So please send me some reviews!

A week or so passed since Hiei had first met his father. Shock overtook his mind after he had told Murkro the big news. She just gave him a strange look until he explained everything about how they had met. After that she simply sat there gaping at him like a fish. Hiei smirked at her in amusement.

"So, the man in disguise finally decides to reveal himself. Which one got the good looks?" Murkro asked after she had overcome the shock of the news.

"No one got the good looks." Hiei growled annoyed at her. All girls were the same no matter whom they were.

"I'm just asking if you were handsome or not. Excuse you for being rude." Murkro snapped rising off the couch of their huge living room.

"If women stopped questioning the good looks of men then society could move forward instead of backward." Hiei replied coldly getting out of his armchair as well. They usually argued about things such as this.

"Women are not all the same. If men were to not be so naïve than we would be in the thirty first century by now." Murkro pointed out defending her gender.

Hiei snorted in response and ignored everything else she said. He couldn't stand to hear woman talk about everything that came to their heads. Head bent he walked outside to sleep in a tree that night. Despite what she said he still thought that women were the cause of a slow society. He pushed these stupid thoughts out of his mind though and looked up into the sky. A full moon shined down onto him. In the bushes were a few rustles.

A flash of golde foxtail told him who was there. Then a fox demon who looked to be fifteen years old with jet black hair with natural golden streaks in it leaped out at him. She wore a light blue shirt and ratty jeans. Which didn't match her light brown eyes that simply showed a childlike innoccence. Hiei smiled as Lexi ran up to him eagerly.

"Uncle Hiei, I found something shiny today!" Lexi told him holding up a piece of amber. He nodded slowly and put a finger to his lips to signal for her to be quiet.

"Yes, it's very nice." Hiei whispered as Lexi nodded hastily with a large smile. She had no relation to him at all. In truth Lexi had accidentally wandered into him one day. Having been thin and helpless Hiei had taken care of her only out of spite. Than he found out how she was really just a young child in an older body. After that he only softened up for her and she was the only person who could get away with teasing him without getting hit over the head. Since most of what Lexi said she didn't really understand.

"Can we got visit the stream?" Lexi asked jumping up and down as quietly as possible.

"Not tonight, it's high time young kits went to bed." Hiei answered turning around and walking into the castle.

"Ahhh, I really wanted to go." Lexi whined following him inside crestfallen.

**The next morning...**

"Uncle Hiei! Uncle Hiei! UNCLE HIEI!" Lexi screamed in his ear waking him up. Hiei fell out of bed in surprise. This wasn't exactly the best wake up call around. Disgruntled he turned to her.

"What?" Hiei asked groggily standing up.

"Letter." Lexi answered inoccently handing him an envelope. He tore it open and read the letter inside.

_Dear Hiei,_

_ I still find you to be nothing but a useless mongrel. Your fighting skills could never match mine. Why do you even bother to keep on fighting anyway? I could easily kill you with one swift move. If you wish to make me eat my words than meet me in front of the castle as soon as you get this letter._

_May the volcano erupt in your land,_

_Huroda Jaganshi_

"I have to go somewhere. Stay here until I get back." Hiei ordered Lexi getting up and quickly brushed his hair.

After that he teleported outside and saw his father standing in the open. Huroda was blowing fire at a bird in the air watching as it flew every which way to escape the heat. He finally let it fly off after he had spotted his son. With a smile blew fire Hiei's way in the shape of a cheetah. Hiei's eyes flashed dangerously he approached. He became so angered that black smoke streamed out of his mouth and nostrils.

Shezka: Okay, so maybe this isn't exactly what you wanted. I've been working really hard to update. So please don't get mad at me for not updating sooner. School is real tough now. Please send me reviews!


	6. Old Flames

Shezka: I have to take an oath to update my stories more. (points at Hiei who is holding a sword at her throat)

Hiei: Say it before I kill you.

Shezka: (holds up right hand) I hereby declare that I will update within two to three days of my last update.

Hiei: (puts away sword) Now read and review.

"So, you decided to face me you coward." Hiei snarled smoke still streaming from him. Huroda laughed and drew his very own sword. A challenge was a challenge to him. Besides, he had plans for this young one. Hiei drew his sword as well and waited for his father to make the first move. Huroda did the most predictable thing in the world anyone would in any common fight, he charged.

"Your moves are so slow I can see them coming from a mile away." Hiei said easily dodging the oncoming attack. Huroda halted an looked back at his son with a devilish grin on his face.

"Don't judge simply by appearances, my son. That just may be the death of you." Huroda said wickedly turning to face him again. Hiei leveled his sword than thought better of it. Instead, he reached for his right arm. Where the Dragon of the Darkness Flam housed. Then things happened in a flash. All he knew was that there was a yell and his father rushed forward waving his arms for Hiei to run. Hiei only registered a pain on the back of his head than blackness.

"Are you awake young one?" A unfamiliar voice whispered softly into his ear. Hiei felt his muscles tense then straigtened up. He looked at the person who had spoken to him. At first he thought it was his father, then began to notice differances. For one this guy wore a red shirt with a black vest along with black leather pants. Second, he had only one good eye that was yellow. The other one was a misty blue showing he was blind in that one. His hair was much longer and had a few silver streaks going through it, along with it being tied back into a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded standing up. They were in a clearing surrounded by forest. He noted his father lying asleep not far away.

"If I told you little one you wouldn't believe me." The man answered, he looked old, but he was really in his early thirties. Hiei snorted then drew his sword, slightly surprised it was still there.

"Try me before I kill you." Hiei replied coldly. The man stared at it then observed him with his one good eye.

"...What would you say if I told you my name was Hiei?" The man answered sitting down heavily in the grass as if suddenly exhausted.

"Not funny old man, tell me your real name." Hiei growled, but somewhere deep in his mind he remebered something his mother had said so very long ago.

_"I want to name him Hiei. Wasn't that your older brother's name before he died?"_

"You were supposed to be dead." Hiei growled not liking this man one bit. He searched the man's mind with his jagan eye, and found that it was the truth.

"You're father never wanted to get involved with my dealings. I wasn't exactly supportive when I heard my niece and nephew were part ice apparations and fire demons." The man answered tiredly not even bothering to rise when Hiei approached with his sword still drawn.

"Then why are you here now?" Hiei snarled.

"I was quick to judge back then. I'm not using that whole excuse about being stupid in my youth an all. Nope, the shock got to me and my anger blinded me. Litteraly, I tried to make myself blind by pouring acid onto my eyes. I only got one before my mind came back to me. By then it was to late to come back." The man answered. Hiei surveyed him slightly disgusted, yet also impressed on his honesty to tell the absolute truth. Not many people did that with a sword pointed at their throat. So he slid it back into its sheath knowing this man really couldn't harm him anyway.

"There must be something else you can be called. For my name is also Hiei." Hiei stated sitting crosslegged on the ground next to the man. He smiled warmly at Hiei like a father would do to a son he was extremely proud of.

"Now listen here you, I had that name first. By the dragon's fire breath you should be the one who should be called something different. But since I'm your uncle and your my nephew I suppose I can let this slip once. You can call me Hiede, Uncle, or Uncle Hiede. Pronounced with three simple words, he-a-day. It just happens to be spelled differently." Hiede answered in a firm voice.

Hiei smirked in amusement at this. His feelings for this man switched to respect and just the tiniest bit of care. Which was only reserved for Kurama. Hiede pretended to narrow his eyes menacingly then turned away to study his younger brother. Huroda slowly got up, then almost flew in a rush. He glared at his older brother and even at his own son. Hiei seemed to like Hiede more than him. Which was sort of obvious, since he had called him a filthy half-breed.

"I can see you to have gotten along well." Huroda growled stalking towards them.

"Oh baby brother, douse your fighting fire. There is no use in starting up a flame that has already be rained upon." Hiede said attempting to stand up, but failing horribly. Hiei guessed his uncle was weaker than he let on.

"A banked flame can always be relite with the right thoughts." Huroda snapped back. Hiede simply smiled as Hiei got up himself. Hiede rested a strong hand on Hiei's shoulder and rose to his feet.

"If you insist on arguing then I'm going to leave." Hiei replied as he shifted uncomfortably under the older fire demon's weight. Man, was he ever heavy!

Shezka: Oh! Hiei has an uncle! What will happen next? Send me a review and I'll update.

Hiei: (draws sword and holds it up against her neck) Be reassured readers, she will update no matter what. Even if it kills her. And by the way, please send reviews.


	7. Split

Shezka: Finally, I've got this thing up! Hiei has been bugging me constantly to update! I barely just got up and now here I am typing at 5:00 in the morning. Well, please read and review.

Hiede took no notice of Hiei squirming under his weight. Instead, he just leaned on him more. Huroda smirked at the glare his son was giving his uncle. The man had no idea what his nephew was doing. Probably because his blind eye was turned towards Hiei instead of the good one. Still, enough of this. He had some business to take care of.

"Hiei, it's no use, he can't see you." Huroda pointed out in a slightly teasing tone. He received a deadly glare in return.

"Hn? Oh, sorry about that little one. Didn't know I was crushing you. Next time say something." Hiede said finally catching on. He laid a strong hand on Hiei's head as an apology. Then grabbed at a tree stump in the clearing and sat down heavily on it.

"I'm not one to complain or talk much. Also, stop calling me little one so much. I am not a child." Hiei said coldly brushing some dirt off his sleeve. Huroda just snorted at the both of them.

"No use in talking to the old hag. He-" But Huroda was caught off. For Hiede had risen so fast off his seat then ran at his younger brother in a full out attack. Soon, he found himself lying flat on his back with his older brother looming over him keeping him down with a large, heavy foot.

"Let's get two things straight here baby brother. One, I'm no old hag. Two, I could kick your sorry butt in a fight any day. I just don't happen to feel like it most of the time." Hiede snapped lifting his foot off his younger brother.

"By the dragons fire, I hope you rot in water." Huroda growled turning around and escaped into the trees. Hiede sighed just as his legs gave away from under him. Hiei was instantly by his side lingering over him.

"You're strong yet weak." Hiei commented sitting beside his uncle. He smiled at his nephew, but remained sitting.

"I never actually saw you when you were a lad. Only heard things from your father. My, was he ever so proud to speak of twins." Hiede commented staring up at the sky, lost in his old memories.

"Is that why you poured acid into your eyes, so you wouldn't have to see the monster that had been born?" Hiei asked quietly, his body heat rising in anger. For a while his uncle did not speak at all.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is the harsh truth, Hiei. Please don't hate me for it though. Now that I have finally met you, you're no monster. Not many would take in a kit that's annoying as Lexi." Hiede answered finally managing to stand up.

"I suppose the past can never be changed. Fine, you have my forgiveness." Hiei said bluntly.

He turned away from him intending to leave. Inside he felt as if something was fighting to get out, but what? Instead of simply abandoning him, Hiei went a little ways into the forest. He searched for a while then tore a branch from a huge pine tree. He burnt it some then brushed off the ash until the wood was smooth to the touch. He came back and dropped the hand made crutch in front of Hiede. His uncle silently took it and managed to stand up with it.

Hiede smiled kindly at his nephew, and together they walked out of the clearing. Hiei felt deep down he enjoyed his uncle's presence immensely. Even if they had only met an hour ago, it felt as if he had known him his whole life. Hiede was the cross between a foolish uncle and very wise granfather. They soon came in sight of the castle. Murkrou was attempting to be patient with an overexcited Lexi. When she spotted Hiei she made a movement meaning she wanted him here on the double.

"I let you live in my castle, and get stuck babysitting your kid? If Lexi is to live here then _take care of her_ your baka oni." Murkrou growled standing up to get a better look of this newcomer.

"Uncle Hiei, I missed you a lot. Can we go play now?" Lexi asked completely ignoring the old fire demon.

"Go down to the river, Lexi. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Hiei answered kindly. She did a small dance in excitement then raced off to the river. Hiei then turned his attention to a very angry queen of Makai.

"Who might this wizened old fool be? Keep this up and I'll throw you and your fox pet out. This isn't a daycare center for the weak and old, Hiei." Murkrou said angrily jabbing a finger into his chest. He remained calm as his uncle decided to jump in.

"Madame, I'm sorry to be intruding so rudely. I go by the name of Hiede, Hiei's uncle. Could a wondrful young lady like yourself though possibly spare an old man a cup of tea?" Hiede asked bowing. He even took Murkrou's hand and kissed it lightly. Amused, Hiei could never imagine someone calling her a 'wonderful young lady' without getting killed. More like 'evil old mutant hag' sounded more like it. Murkrou was taken aback though.

"Only this once old man. Then I want you gone before the sun rises tomorrow." Murkrou snapped disappearing into the castle.

Back at the Minamino household...

Shuichi bent over hacking and coughing. He had thought something like this would never happen. Behind him a clawed hand gently rubbed his back. Yoko Kurama's foxtail swished back and forth in agitation and worry. They had somehow seperated bodies while watching a movie. It had simply happened out of the blue. Shuichi had been taken by surprsie of it and was only coughing because of the shock.

"What will mother think when she find you here?" Shuichi asked weakly sitting down heavily on the couch with his head bowed. Yoko (or Kurama) sat down beside him letting his tail come to a rest.

"I suppose I could just go back to Makai. That's not what I'm worried about at the moment though." Kurama answered his fox ears going flat against his skull. Shuichi cocked his head with confusion written all over his face.

"There couldn't be anything possibly to worry about till now. This can't get any worse." Shuichi replied rubbing his arm nervously. It felt strange to sit next to Kurama after sharing a body with him for so long. Now he couldn't control plants anymore.

"Thanks for jinxing me genius. As a matter of fact this can get worse." Kurama pointed out kindly with just a hint of teasing in his voice.

"How can it?" Shuichi asked wrapping a strand of his hair around a finger.

"Has it ever occured to you what Hiei might think about all of this? He already found his father, now his only friend is suddenly split in two." Kurama answered bluntly.

Shuichi thought deeply about this. In truth, he was pretty sure Hiei was just going to reject him. Treat him like he did to Yusuke and Kuwabara. His only exceptions were Lexi and Yukina. From knowing him Shuichi knew Hiei hated nigens above all else. Besides, it had been really Kurama the fire demon had befriended, not him. What would happen when he found out?

"What do you want to do?" Kurama asked. Shuichi waited a few minutes, then finally answered sure it was the only way.

"We just don't tell him."

Shezka: That was an unexpected twist, wasn't expecting that were you? It's a question that's been hounding me for once. Would Hiei be friends with Shuichi even if Yoko Kurama left his body? Send me reviews and I promise to update.


	8. Midnight Visit and Memories

Hiei: Originally, you humans would expect Shezka to be here. Unfortunately, something happened to her, so now I must continue the story. No complaints or you may just find yourself with her. Read and review.

Shuichi remained indoors as much as possible. He didn't want anything to do with Yusuke or anyone else until this problem was solved. Somehow, Kurama found a way to sneak to and from the house undetected. This was usually during the night when no one would think of bothering him. Except for a certain someone.

Hiei decided to visit his 'partner in crime' on one of these particular nights. It was 1:00 in the morning already. As usual he would have just opened, but for someone reason his friend had locked it tonight. Hiei studied it; he knew the fox and Shiori weren't on some vacation. Unless, the fox had something to hide. This might explain his sudden lack of spirit energy. So, Hiei tapped on the glass for entry. No go.

"Go away." Said a muffled voice from inside the house. Hiei sat back on his branch, but refused to give up.

"Open the window, fox." Hiei said just barely loud enough for Shuichi to hear him. Panicked, Shuichi wondered what he should do. If he let Hiei in he would definitely know something was up.

"N-no Hiei, you s-s-stay out there." Shuichi replied feeling as if he was talking to a bad dog that was continually barking to be let in. In this case it was tapping.

"Fox, just open the stupid window you fool." Hiei snapped getting annoyed now. It had begun to rain and Murkrou had locked him out because Lexi had somehow dyed the whole castle a bright pink color. On top of which he didn't want to be soaked to the bone.

"I'm no fool! Just go home and let me be." Shuichi growled from inside. He double locked the window to prove a point.

"It's raining outside you red headed idiot! Now just open the window and let me in." Hiei protested now tapping the tip of his sword against the glass. Instead, no one even bothered to answer this time. With a sigh, Hiei jumped out of the tree and walked to the front of the house. Then began to ring the doorbell repeatedly. Within about two minutes a very disgruntled Shiori had opened the door. She managed a small smile at Hiei in greeting despite how tired she felt.

"Hiei dear, is something wrong? It's not that you're not welcome here or anything. I just find it strange for _anyone_ to be up at this hour." Shiori said letting out a real big yawn as if for emphasis. No one in their right _mind_ would be up this early.

"I have a bit of an emergency." Hiei replied which was partly true. Shiori seemed surprised at this, but let him in anyway.

"Shuichi is upstairs sleeping, Hiei dear. Oh, and if you need anything at all, just call me, okay?" Shiori said humbly walking back upstairs to her bedroom.

Hiei lingered for a little while after she had left just to make sure she was really asleep.

Then walked upstairs and knocked on Shuichi's bedroom door.

"Come in then if you're so intent on seeing me." Shuichi said sadly as Hiei came in. The short fire demon walked in and sat on the windowsill staring out at the falling rain.

"Some reason why you've locked me out?" Hiei asked as Shuichi closed the door. Deep down he was quaking in fear because he thought Hiei might think him some kind of imposter.

In the land of Makai…

Huroda snuck through the trees towards the castle. His body heat rose and fell with his heart beat. This made it difficult to keep on traveling undetected. Around his neck was a necklace. Something that he held dear to him. On a simple silver chain was Hina's tear gem. A light pink one that was beautiful no matter what happened to it. He knew Yukina and Hiei had one each. Well, at least his daughter did. His son had been full enough to lose it.

He kept on walking and sneaking through the forest. Huroda was on a bit of a mission. At first he knew it had seemed he hated Hiei for what he was. In truth, he didn't hate him at all. He just had a strange way of showing his son he cared. Now, though, things would be different. He wanted to tell his son the truth.

When Hiei was only a day old…

_Hina gently picked up her sleeping son, Hiei. Who was only a day old now. On the bed was her lazy husband Huroda. Who had promised to take watch over the children so she could get some rest. Instead, ten minutes into looking after them he had fallen asleep with Yukina in his arms. It was a sweet moment and she had taken a picture of them together._

"_Oh, my little young Hiei. What ever shall your poor mother do? Your father is so lazy sometimes it's hard to tell if he is still alive or simply died in his sleep." Hina cooed quietly to her newborn son in her arms. He moved his little head then suddenly opened his eyes. Hina was taken aback, but he didn't cry. On top of which there was a strange intelligence in his eyes._

"_Hiei, where is your sister?" Hina suddenly asked wanting to see if he had really gotten so smart so fast. He turned his head towards where his father and sister slept together._

"_You can understand every word I say, can't you?" Hina whispered with wide eyes at him. Hiei stared straight into her eyes, and slowly nodded his head _yes_. Hina's mouth dropped open, but she managed to close it just in time as her husband woke up._

"_Um, I swear I meant to do that." Huroda said guiltily just barely managing a smile at his wife's glare._

"_Falling asleep you mean?" Hina snapped._

"_Uh, yeah." Huroda answered laughing nervously._

"_Your own son was up before you. He even watched over Yukina and me while you slept." Hina joshed him._

Huroda clearly remembered the few times they had truly been a family. Deep down, he needed to tell Hiei a dark secret. One that could have changed how his life turned out. How he would react to it couldn't even be predicted. The secret? Hina was still alive.

Shezka: Another surprising twist by yours truly! Please send me reviews. Oh, and thanks for covering up for me back there Hiei. I was on a mission.

Hiei: Just shut up before I kill you.


	9. Betrayer and Follower

Shezka: Sorry if this took a while to update. I've been totally swamped with school! Read, and enjoy.

Hiei finally left Shuichi alone after dawn had finally come. Then went back to the castle to where Murkrou was probably throwing a hissy fit about Hiede sleeping in at the castle. He left through the window leaping from tree to tree. Very soon, he came home and was greeted by a very energetic Lexi who basically gave him a bear hug.

"I'm glad to see you as well Lexi, but I can't breath." Hiei said since he couldn't breathe. Lexi smiled apologetically and quickly stopped hugging him.

"I can see you've decided to finally appear out of now where." Huroda stated finally glad his son had come home. This fox girl had been driving him nuts!

"Come to insult me again have you?" Hiei asked coldly glaring at his father. After all the hateful words his father had said he hated having to be around him now.

"It's just…I having something urgent to tell you." Huroda answered his face suddenly growing serious. Hiei paused on the first step and waited for his father to go on. Obviously, the fool would only shut up if he listened to him. So, Hiei waited right there.

"What is it?" Hiei replied.

"Your mother is alive." Huroda blurted out.

At first he wondered if his son had actually fainted in place. Then, ever so slowly, Hiei turned around to face him. Huroda gulped uncomfortably at the death glare his son had given him. Man, was his son ever like his very own mother! He managed a smile which failed terribly.

"No more jokes old man, what is it?" Hiei whispered quietly turning back around. Tears had begun to well up at the corner of his eyes. He hadn't thought about her for a while. It just brought back more pain.

"Really? Uncle Hiei has a mommy?" Lexi asked innocently with wide eyes.

Hiei suddenly felt his sorrow turn back into anger. He turned on the young kit and easily knocked her to the ground by hitting her with the back of his hand. Lexi went flying down the steps and lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. She managed to rise just as Hiei had gotten down there. He simply punched her right on the stomach forcing Lexi to her knees in the process. By now tears were streaming down her face mixing with the blood where Hiei had hit her on the cheek.

"Just go you weakling. No one wants you here. All you do all day is waste my time with your stupid whining." Hiei snarled towering over her.

Lexi looked at up at him in horror. For the past months he had been her protector, guardian, and most of all her best friend. To have him turn on her was too much to bear. Heart torn in two, Lexi just barely rose to her feet then quickly ran into the forest. Hiei stood where he was taking deep breaths. Then turned on his father with his sword already drawn.

"Put that death weapon away right this instant! No telling the damage you've already done to that poor little kit's heart. Attacking someone who can't even bring themselves to hurt you in return, disgraceful!" Hiede snapped having seen the whole thing from the doorway. With his cane he managed to hobble down the steps and actually _hit Hiei over the head._

"Next time I'll do worse. What is wrong with you? Doing something like that? Never mind, follow your father. I'll tend to little Lexi." Hiede said turning away and hobbling into the forest.

The realization of what he had just heard sank in. Hiei slowly sheathed his sword and looked up at his father. There were tears in his eyes. All the pain he had felt for so long, what he had just done, never able to tell Yukina the truth, came pooring out. He fell to his knees not caring anymore. Sobs raked his small frame as he cried. Huroda lingered over him, but was driven off by Hiede who hadn't been able to find Lexi. Huroda had just stood there while his son had been crying giving no comfort what so ever.

"There, now come Hiei, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Hiede whispered in a gentle voice taking his nephew in an embrace. Very soon, there were black tear gems all over the steps into the castle. The sun began to climb high into the sky making them sparkle with deadly beauty.

"Why didn't he tell me earlier?" Hiei asked in a whisper. He had burrowed into his uncle's arms still sniffing every now and then. Murkrou came out and was going to say something about how weak he was acting. Her words failed her when she saw how sad Hiei really was. She quietly slipped back inside to let them work it out.

"Probably because Hina is in a holding chamber of some sort. Your father must have put her in one so she wouldn't attempt to kill herself. Maybe, he just couldn't find you." Hiede answered kindly as his nephew stood up wiping his eyes.

"I'll go and follow him then. If Lexi comes back tell her...I'm sorry." Hiei replied turning around and melting into the forest. It was time to finally face his past head on.

Shezka: I'll update if you review.


	10. Combining Hearts

Shezka: Now I finally have this thing up and running again.

Hiei: holds sword up to her throat You took an oath, remember?

Shezka:gulps Um, I still have one day left.

Hiei: Read and review.

Hiei traveled through the trees, his feet barely touching the ground. Who ever saw him pass would just feel a slight breeze. He brushed past many on following his father, but he needed to see her. Needed to know what went wrong. Huroda glided up ahead of him traveling at the exact same speed as Hiei.

"You're awfully quick on your feet." Huroda commented as his son easily leaped over a bush.

"Hn." Hiei answered sourly. His mind was filled with problems, what he would say to his mom, how he had to explain his reputation, and many other things. What troubled him most of all was if she would accept him for what he was. After all, he wasn't an infant anymore.

"Don't worry; you're the living reason I had to put her in a hold tank. I never wanted to do something like that to Hina, but after she tried to kill herself for the second time I had no choice." Huroda explained just as they came out into the open.

They faced a huge cliff of rock that was obviously the side of a mountain. Huroda walked up to it muttering something quietly. Then suddenly the rock melted away as if it was water. Revealing a long passageway lit with torches.

"Well, coming in or what?" Huroda asked strolling right into the passageway. Hiei waited a moment then followed suit.

His cloak swirled about his feet as they walked. Hiei stared straight ahead and a thought occurred to him that this just might be a trap. The thought was brushed away though when they entered a vast cavern. In the middle of it, was an empty holding tank while in the corner stood Hina staring at the wall.

"Dear, would you like something to eat? You have a visitor today." Huroda said gently leaving his son alone to talk to his wife. She slowly shook her head from side to side. His face fell, but he managed a smile anyway.

"Um, this is Hiei. Remember him?" Huroda said lamely pointing at his son. Hiei thought this was the stupidest way to meet his mother. He managed to force his feet to walk forward and greet her. For a moment she just stared at him blankly.

"You mean, my Hiei?" Hina said quietly walking towards her son. She was only a head shorter then Huroda, but still taller then Hiei. She bent over to inspect him carefully. In her eyes Hiei could see she was desperately trying to keep a hold of herself from jumping up and down with joy. In this case Hiei was trying to keep himself from turning around and running away. What would she think of him when she knew all the facts? Then again, he could never tell her. Then again, what if she found out and it broke her heart?

"Yes, how many Hiei's can there possibly be? Unless you're suggesting I'm lying to you. Which I've never done in my whole entire life." Huroda declared standing up straight attempting to look proud.

"Unless of course, this is actually real." Hiei suggested quietly his hands tightening into fists. This was probably the bravest thing he had ever done in his life.

Later that evening…

"So, how did it go?" Hiede asked curiously later that day somewhere in the afternoon. His cane clunked loudly on the stone floor as he made his way to his nephew. Hiei had been quiet ever since he had gotten back. Of course, the old man wanted to know.

"She…cried and hugged me." Hiei answered hollowly, his mind haunted by the relieved look on her face. Hiede raised an eyebrow.

"That's all? Something else must have surely happened. Other then my baby brother making a fool of himself as usual, but don't tell me if you don't want to. Your poor old, helpless uncle will just suffer to the end of his days." Hiede said pretending his heart was broken. Hiei glared at him then rose from the couch getting ready to just leave.

"Foolish old man, shut up. You're lucky I'm letting you stay another night on Hiei's behalf." Murkrou snapped from the doorway. Hiede turned to her with an innocent smile on his face as if nothing had happened at all.

"Has Lexi been found yet?" Hiei asked changing the subject. Murkrou sadly shook her head at this question.

"No, she was spotted by one of my guards earlier, but ran off before I could talk to her. Seems to me she really hates you now." Murkrou answered calmly. She honestly didn't care since she hated the half-breed.

Hiei's heart fell at this news. He had been hoping all day she might have been found. He wanted an opportunity to apologize to her. Lexi deserved much more then this kind of treatment. Hiede patted his nephew's shoulder in he hoped was a comforting way. Hiei just shrugged him off then went up to bed; morning would have to come as quickly as possible.

Shezka: Finally, I've managed to update! Sorry this took so long. No real reason except I slacked off. Well, send me reviews please!


	11. Big Question

Shezka: This is the startling new chapter to my beloved fans! Okay, maybe so much as startling, but it should be an awesome one to read all the same!

Hiei woke early the next morning, all thoughts of what happened yesterday still fresh in his mind. Hina had been glad never the less to see him again. She had instantly confided into him that she had never thought they would ever meet. Huroda managed to calm her down while she went on crying in rejoice. He had thankfully been asked no questions what he had been doing for the past couple of years. Murdering people wasn't exactly a job to be proud of.

"Can see you've woken up awfully late." Hiede said from the doorway of Hiei's bedroom. Hiei turned towards his uncle in annoyance. Then just let it fall, there was no use in getting mad at him. Hiede was old, weak, and wise; it was surprising he could still walk on two feet with a cane. Besides, it was nine o'clock in the morning. That was considering waking up late to him anyway.

"Hn." Hiei replied showing no emotion on his face. He got out of bed and walked up to the window. There was a thick mist upon the ground today. The sky was even downcast and rumbled with thunder.

"Have you found Lexi yet?" Hiei asked emotionlessly still staring down at the ever thickening mist.

"No, there's supposed to be a huge storm coming today. Murkro ordered all of her guards to stay inside the castle today. It's supposed to be a really harsh, heard there was a chance of a tornado hitting to." Hiede answered heavily sitting down on Hiei's bed. His nephew's head whipped around to glare at him.

"What did you say old man?" Hiei asked his voice suddenly cold and threatening. He rounded up on his uncle with his sword drawn. Hiede was taken by surprise at this sudden hostility. He was even more shocked when Hiei raised his sword ready to strike him. Hiede began to cough and bent over dropping his cane in the process.

"You know what I said." Hiede managed to say after the coughing had subsided.

"Put the sword down, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Ganging up on someone of my age like that! My word…" Hiede complained glaring at his nephew with his only one good eye. Hiei slowly lowered his raised sword. It wasn't his uncle he was really mad at, it was Murkro.

"I suppose it isn't your fault, sorry." Hiei apologized coolly sheathing the deadly sword. His uncle was gawking at them, and then shook his head. The young people these days were so very strange.

"Well, if you need to talk to her, she's downstairs in the conference room. She's having a meeting with Yomi and his generals along with hers." Hiede informed him knowing full well Hiei would crash in on the meeting.

Hiei nodded then quickly went through his morning rituals. After that he rushed downstairs, ignoring the many guards who bowed to him as he passed. He soon came to a huge oak door. Behind it he could hear voices arguing. Murkro's loudest of all above the chaos. He threw the door open and came right into the room. Everyone ceased to speak immediately, Murkro's generals bowed low to Hiei. After all, he was the heir to the throne.

"Prince Hiei, what brings you here?" One of the generals dared to ask in a polite voice. Hiei gritted his teeth at the question. He HATED above all else to be called "Prince Hiei". In truth, he was technically a prince. It still didn't make him all the happier.

"I want to know why none of you is searching for Lexi at this very moment." Hiei answered the man coldly. Murkro glared at him disdainfully. Yomi couldn't see anything since he was blind, but had a frown on his face.

"Really Murkro, can't you even control your own heir? Stampeding into a conference as important as this! I dare say, you should get rid of him and get another one." Yomi recommended which just made Murkro angrier.

"Hiei!" Murkro said sharply striding across the room.

"What is the meaning of this? If you don't-," But she was cut off.

"Why is no one looking for Lexi?" Hiei asked interrupting her.

Everyone in the room went silent at once. Murkro's face even seemed to flicker, for an instant showing deep sorrow. It was gone as soon as it had come though. Hiei glared at her then at the guards who shuffled their feet uncomfortably. It was obvious something had happened. They knew something he didn't.

"What happened to Lexi?" Hiei asked burning to have answers. After what seemed an eternity, Murkro finally answered.

"Hiei, let's just say she isn't of this world anymore." Murkro answered quietly. Hiei glared at her even more intensely.

"She…was found this morning at the…front door. She had a note clutched in her hand. It was addressed to you." Murkro continued handing him a large purple envelope with the engraving of a golden fox on it. He tore stared at the front cover and read:

Hiei Jaganshi

Makai, Murkro's Castle

Future King

Hiei stared at it, then tore it open, and read:

Dear Uncle Hiei,

I'm going away to find my sisters. They've always sent me letters asking me to come live with them. Please do not search for me, what you had done proves you could care less what happens to me. I'll cease to exist in your life from this moment on. I wouldn't be surprised if you had burnt this letter at once. If you do happen to read it, then you know I was deeply scarred by what you have done to me.

From,

Lexi Foxe

P.S. You were like a brother to me.

Hiei was silent for a few moments. His handed the letter absent mindedly back to her. Then turned an walked out of the room. A guard whispered to him as he left that Lexi was just in a coma. He glared at the guard then walked out into the growing storm knowing exactly where he intended to go and stay for a day or two.

In the afternoon…

"Oh Hiei, that's terrible. She sounds like such a nice girl from what you've told me." Hina commented after she had heard her son's recount of what had happened. At first he had been reluctant to give any information at all, but couldn't resist for her gentle nudges for very long.

"All your fault by the sound of it. Losing control like that all of a sudden." Huroda said to his son while pouring tea for all four of them. Hiede had followed Hiei all the way there. He had been slightly surprised to see Hina there, but managed to hide most of his shock. Hina shot her husband a look of deep disapproval.

"I'll have you know my son has feelings just like everyone else in this whole entire world. You have a bad temper yourself when you get fired up. So if I were you I wouldn't be talking." Hina defended for her son's benefit. This earned a smirk of amusement from Hiei. Huroda just stood and stared at her. Then turned around muttering something about having to get some sugar even though there was a big bowl of it on the table.

"I'm not surprised he backed down so quickly. Hina, you can control him in ways an older brother can only dream of." Hiede complimented her taking a sip of tea. She nodded and drank some of hears just as Hiei did.

"Other than that though, I have something to discuss with you two when Huroda decides to calm down." Hina mentioned now turning serious just as her husband stomped back to the table.

"What might that be…mom?" Hiei asked hesitantly. It felt so strange to be calling her that. She insisted he call her this though. Stating that mother sounded just downright stupid.

"When do you all plan to tell Yukina she has family in this dark, cruel world?"

Shezka: I love leaving things hanging like this! It really builds up the suspense in stories. Well, send me reviews and I'll update.


	12. I'm Coming

Shezka: Here is just another chapter going along. I never knew it would actually get this far.

Hiei and Huroda simply stared at Hina in disbelief. Was she for real, or had she just gone plum crazy? Hiede on the other hand was very calm. Almost cheerful it seemed at the question. He turned to his uncle and glared at him. Hiede looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at his nephew. Huroda stared at him as if he was crazy to.

"Well, your mother does have a point. When will you tell her?" Hiede asked his nephew calmly. Hiei glared at him again then an idea began to form in his head.

"We can't just walk up to her and see were her family! The shock would give her a heart attack. No, we have to break it to her slowly. Over the course of one month sounds kina good." Huroda mentioned with an approving nod from his wife.

"We could have Hiede tell her. We could have a written note for him and he can just say that her older brother gave it to him." Hiei suggested. Hina looked at him quizically then a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"That just might work. Yes, we should definetly go with that. The only thing is it really does have to from her older brother." Hina said agreeing with him instantly. Hiei nodded in agreement then rose from his seat to leave. So did Hiede who leaned on him as always. It still felt as if he was being squashed by his uncle.

Two hour later...

"Got a letter written out yet?" Hiede asked leaning over his nephew to get a better look at what he was writing. They were in Lexi's room as she lay in her bed pale and weak. Hiei couldn't bare to leave her all alone. The least he could do was stay by her side as much as possible. He wiped away some eraser leftover and read it over. It said:

_Dear Yukina,_

_I know you're searching for me and even suffered at the hands of a cruel human because of me. The man who has delivered this letter to you is our uncle Hiede. He knows who I am, but has agreed to not reveal my location or identity until the time is right. So please do not attempt to question him. The only thing I can tell is that there are things I've done in my life that I'm not proud of. I can't bear the thought of you crying at my expense. So stay where you are because I'm coming for you. Just not right at this moment for I have something to attend to that might endanger you. _

_Please be patient sister,_

_Big Brother_

_P.S. I'm closer then you think._

Hiei read it over a second time then sealed it in a normal looking envelope that was simply white and nothing else. He handed to Hiede who slipped it into his back pocket. Then hobbled out of the room and out of sight. Hiei let his head fall into his hands. The thought of telling Yukina was just unbearable. Would she be happy to get his letter? Sad? Disappointed that he hadn't written more? Only time would tell.

At Koenma's palace...

Yukina lingered in the courtyard of the palace. It had a beautiful garden of all the most exoctic plants anyone could dream of. She held out her finger as a small little blue bird landed on it. She laughed as it began to sing a simple tune it had made up itself. The sun streamed down upon her as she strolled through the garden with her animal friends following her. That was when she spotted the old man.

He was sitting on the stump of a tree and had laid his walking stick beside him. He seemed very old and tired. Yukina lingered then came over to him. She hadn't even heard him enter. Still, he seemed to tired to go on. Perhaps he was just on his way to go see someone. Or maybe a old traveler who's heart just couldn't settle in one place. When she was only two feet away from him he finally raised his head and smiled kindly at her.

"Are you perhaps Yukina?" Hiede asked as his eyes fell for the first time upon his niece. She nodded shyly at him and even seemed a bit frightened. He took out the letter and handed it to her.

"I blieve this if for you. A very striking young man said it was very urgent." Hiede explained as Yukina accepted it.

"Thank you, but how do you know my name?" Yukina asked beginning to open the envelope and read the letter. As she she read her eyes widened then fell upon her uncle who still sat calmly on the stump.

"You mean...he knows where I am?" Yukina asked quietly, the letter slipping from her fingers and her eyes filling up with tears. Tear gems began to fall all over the place as Hiede stretched out a hand and pulled her into a warm, embracing hug.

"Yes, he has always known where you were. Don't worry Yukina, he's coming to get you soon." Hiede whispered into her ear as a single tear fell from his eye as well. It wasn't sadness that made him cry though, it was joy. Knowing that soon the family would be reunited and whole once more.

Shezka: Is it me, or has anyone else totally fallen in love with Hiede and Huroda? They're such important characters in this story! It's so cut and adorable! Anyway, please read and review.


	13. Breathing

Shezka: I just finished up one of the best stories I've ever written! But this one isn't over it, let's hope I can give my readers the ride of a lifetime. You know the drill. RR

"Uncle Hiede, when will big brother come?" Yukina asked her uncle the very next day. He had spent the night in the shrine where Genkai and her lived. Genkai had given him permission to stay on the condition he stay for at least a week to spend time with his niece. Hiede didn't argue with this condition at all. He was perfectly happy to spend time with his younge niece.

"All I know is that he said he would come soon. Knowing your brother it could probably be a week, at the most a month. Don't worry Yukina, he's not going to forget you." Hiede reassured her for the third time that morning. Being patient do to age, it was perfectly understandable that she was so worried. Actually, it was very normal of her.

"Can you at least tell me what he looks like?" Yukina asked despite herself. She was doing her best to listen to her brother's instructions, but she was to excited to not ask questions.

"I'm sorry but no little lady. I can tell you what he's like though, only if it is a little bit." Hiede answered kindly with a warm smile. He hadn't met her for more then a day and already he loved her as if she was his daughter. Yukina nodded blushing a little, but he simply smiled at her again.

"Don't worry, we don't have to tell your older brother about this. Well now, let's see what I can tell you. Your big brother is a very caring person, and is extremely loyal. Has a bit of a temper to go along with great fighting skills." Hiede informed her carefully not wanting to give to much away. With the information he had just given her, she might just be able to figure out that Hiei was her older brother. Instead she just giggled a bit like all girls do.

"He sounds really funny." Yukina laughed hugging him.

Meanwhile, standing at a distance staring at them...

"Whose that man with my beautiful Yukina?" Kuwabara asked spotting Hiede. He was on his way to give Yukina some flowers. Yusuke was right behind him, only coming because he was bored half to death. He craned his neck and caught sight of the old man. For some reason he reminded him of Huroda.

"Well, then let's go check it out." Yusuke said walking forward to meet this old geezer. When Yukina caught sight of them she waved and motioned she couldn't leave because of the old man she was sitting with. Yusuke just smiled at her understanding perfectly. Kuwabara blushed a little as he held out the flowers.

"These are for you. I hope you like them." Kuwabara said nervously as she accepted them then smelled them.

"Thank you Kuwabara, I love them." Yukina replied with a shy smile as she sniffed the flowers. Hiede smiled at the two young men.

"I'm so old that you thought I died here?" Hiede teased her causing her to blush.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Yusuke, Kuwabara, this is my Uncle Hiede. Uncle Hiede, these are my best friends Yusuke and Kuwabara." Yukina said politely introducing them. They shook hands with each other and said polite "hellos" and "nice to meet you".

Hiede nodded to the young men as Kuwabara went and attempted to have a normal conversation with Yukina. As he sat there he wondered how Hiei was doing. Was he okay? Maybe he just wanted to call the whole thing off? Hina might have some trouble keeping the young man calm. Either way, Hiei was most likely freaking out at the moment.

Back at Murkro's castle...

Hiei paced back in forth in Lexi's bedroom. He was extremely worried about her. The healers had said there was a slim chance she would survive. He had just yelled at them to keep trying, but there was nothing more then they could do but hope. Hiei was worried that if he left her alone she may die. Her pulse had been reported weak and her breathing had slowed dramatically.

"Lexi, I'm so sorry for what I did. Please forgive me, don't die." Hiei whispered to her. She didn't even move as her chest rose and fell with breathing. Why had he punched her, slapped her? Gotten so angry? He tried to comfort himself with the thought that everything was going to be alright. As soon as she woke up they would spend a whole week together. Just him and her going down to the river to swim and doing whatever Lexi wanted to do. No missions, Murkro would have to wait, and he just might take her around the forest a little bit to show her what life was like living in there.

Then Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. Something was wrong, but what? It was silent in the room as usual. A little to quiet now that he thought about it. At first he thought that it felt so silent since he had stopped pacing back in forth. Then the horror struck in a tidal wave. It was so obvious now...

Lexi had stopped breathing.

Shezka: Does she live or die? Oh, and Hiei isn't in love with Lexi to just let you know. He considers her more like a daughter/sister. Send me reviews and I promise to update.


	14. I Love You Daddy!

Shezka: I've got thouands of story ideas flying around in my head. I'm not typing about them though. Go and have a party reading this.

Hiei was at Lexi's side in less than a second. Sure enough she had stopped breathing. He began to panic and did his best to revive her. A doctor came in at that point. After that he pratically tossed Hiei out of the room and summoned some men to help him. Outside Hiei angrily walked back and forth waiting to hear what was going on. Would she survive? Or had he gone to far and killed the only other person whom he deeply considered family?

At Koenma's palace...

"Yukina, it's lunch time now. Unless you don't eat which I highly doubt." Hiede said rising from where he was sitting. Yusuke helped him get up and the old man limped towards Genkai's shrine.

"Would you please join us for lunch? Uncle Hiede is an excellent cook." Yukina asked the Kuwabara and Yusuke as soon as they entered the shrine. The two boys smiled a bit shyly as Hiede walked on his own into the kitchen.

"Sure your uncle won't mind?" Yusuke asked noticing Hiede already taking out four dishes even though they hadn't said yes.

"No, he is always bugging me to invite you guys over ever since I told him about you." Yukina answered as the boys looked at each other a bit nervously.

Yusuke attempted to exchange a look with Kuwabara who was to busy admiring Yukina to notice. He let out a loud sigh and nodded in answer even though Hiede was already having his niece set the table. Yusuke sat down heavily in a chair and waited to be served his lunch. He boredly glanced out the window in a dreamy sort of way. What was Kayko doing right now? Was she happy, having fun?

"Lunch young spirit detective, tomato soup or sandwhich or both?" Hiede asked Yusuke scattering his thoughts. He looked up almost confused then quickly shook his head to clear it.

"Uh, both please." Yusuke answered as Hiede set down in front of him a bowl of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwhich. He instantly dunked the sandwhich into the soup and began to eat it. Kuwabara had done the exact same thing. Yukina on the other hand was laughing her head off while trying to breath. Her uncle had obviously grown bored of the food in front of him and instead of eating it was playing with it.

Hiede had taken upon himself to entertain everyone at the table. With the sandwhich he had dunked it into the soup and torn off a piece with soup still on it and stuck it on his nose. Next, the old man had splashed tomato soup onto both cheeks. Along with using a piece of sandwhich for an eye patch on his blind eye. Yusuke cracked up laughing with the others and nearly choked on his food. This guy was hilarious! And to think this old geezer was related to Hiei!

"Uncle Hiede, you're supposed to eat your food. Not play with it!" Yukina laughed handing her uncle a napkin. He laughed as well which was deep belly laugh that would make anyone want to join him. He wiped himself clean then began to eat like a normal person.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. What's the point of eating if you can't at least have fun doing it?" Hiede pointed out taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"If that's what you think then I agree with you." Kuwabara said already finished with his lunch.

At Murkro's castle...

Hiei waited at the door feeling as if he was about to explode from worry. It had been three hours since the doctors had gone into the bedroom. They were constantly going in and out of the room in a rush. None of them seemed to have the time to answer any of the fire demon's questions. He growled angrily and glared at them all in turn. Finally, a doctor stepped out and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Well?" Hiei said worridely walking up to the doctor. The man smiled down at him sadly looking as if he was about to cry.

"She survived prince if that's what you're asking." The doctor answered still looking sad. Hiei instantly knew something wasn't right.

"What happened to her?" Hiei questioned him getting angrier by the second. Suddenly, the door was thrown open by a huge gust of wind and leaning in the doorway on a crutch was Lexi smiling weakly.

"Uncle Hiei! I missed you!" Lexi said eagerly limping towards him. Hiei was shocked until he saw the doctor trying to surpress a wild grin. Somehow he knew Lexi had put him up to it.

"It's nice to see you're alive." Hiei blurted out as she gave him a hug. He stiffened a little, but returned the kind gesture. Her left leg was in a cast so he supposed it would heal perfectly fine. Her huge foxtail came around and nearly covered Hiei up. He swore the thing was bigger then he was.

"Listen Lexi, I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong of me." Hiei admitted a few hours later in his bedroom. Lexi sat next to him on the huge bed curled up under the covers. He didn't mind this one bit since she usually came into his bedroom in the middle of the night having had a nightmare or been spooked by some noside she might of heard.

"I know Uncle Hiei, but I still love you don't I? Besides, that done and over with. I'm just glad you said sorry." Lexi said in the slightly high, hyper voice of her's. She curled up even tighter under the covers and yawned. Her huge ears going up half way in the process. She cuddled up next to him and instantly fell asleep.

Hiei sighed quietly and ran a hand through her hair. He knew some people would see this as a sort of twisted relationship. The truth was Lexi was just a five year old girl in a fifteen year old body. As he lay in on top of the covers with his hand resting on her head Murkro came in quietly shutting the door behind her. The queen sat down on a chair only a few feet from the bed. He glared at her angrily, hating it when people walked in on him when he was sharing a moment with Lexi.

"You know, you're the prince of this castle. You and I both know she's your little princess whenever it comes to anything." Murkro commented in a whisper. Lexi stirred a little bit, but didn't wake up. Hiei felt his muscles tense up protectively unless she was going to try and pull something on him.

"So? What's it to you? If you want me drive her out of the castle the answers no. I'll even leave with her if I have to." Hiei growled sitting up straighter.

"That's not what I came in here for dimwit. I just wanted to know if you would like to adopt Lexi as your daughter. She has no mother, no father, her siblings are always visiting, but are constantly on the run no thanks to Kuroda, and you always have Lexi at your side no matter what. I've seen you with Lexi, Hiei. A complete change comes over you whenever she's around. You're kind, gentle, and extremely patient. If you decided to adopt her, she would all the much happier at having you as a father." Murkro answered with a rare smile on her face. Hiei was startled to hear this. He looked down at Lexi who smiled her sleep.

Could it be possible? Could he handle being a father? Hiei knew Lexi had grown up with no parents. That's why she was so childish, because her older brothers had raised her. After all, she had been only two when her parents had died. Somehow Shezka and Kuroda (Lexi was a triplet) had managed to grow up with not trouble at all. It was Lexi alone who remained ungrown.

Shezka: That is just the sweetest thing ever! I don't mean to brag, but I don't think anyone has ever written a fic like this before! I'm not into the whole romance thing at all. I'm more of a "people get close and become like brothers, sisters, mother, and father sort of person. I just think it's so much cuter! As usual send me reviews and I'll update.


	15. Little Sister

Shezka: I've been updating stories so fast that I'm even scared at my own abilities. It feels a little unatural to update my stories once a day at least. I know I'm defenitely not on a roll. Or maybe I am?

The next morning Hiei stirred from his feet a bit reluctantly. Beside him Lexi growled slightly in her sleep and turned over. He pushed the huge yellow foxtail that had fallen on him the night before and stretched. All his muscles tensing and relaxing. Today he was going to have to introduce Lexi to his mom. He looked down at her and smiled warmly. How could anyone not love her?

"Prince, are you awake?" A guard asked in a whisper quietly knocking on the door. Hiei suppressed a growl as he went over and opened the door.

"What?" Hiei snapped coldly, hating the man for ruining the moment with the person who just might be his future daughter. The guard reeled back, but managed to regain his composure.

"Someone is here to see you Prince Hiei. I think it's your father." The guard asnwered nervously starting to edge along the wall in order to escape. Hiei glared at the man then turned to go downstairs. When he got down there his father was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. As soon as he spotted his son he quickly stood up to greet him.

"Hiei! I thought you would tell me to leave. Naturally I would let you come over by yourself, but Hina wants to give you a gift." Huroda explained draining the rest of the coffee. He put the mug down on a nearby table while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fine by me, but I'll have to come somewhere in the afternoon. Lexi only just woke up last night and I'm not letting her leave from my sight again." Hiei replied turning to go back up stairs.

Huroda opened his mouth to argue, but already his son was up the stairs and gone. He stood there dumbfounded and didn't know what to do. Should he follow his son? With a deep sigh he hauled himself upstairs. When he got there he heard his son talking in a low tone to that wacko fox girl he always hung out with. Then she went quiet and it seemed she had gone back to bed. Hiei came out of his bedroom a minute later looking much calmer then he had before.

"So you coming or what?" Huroda asked his son. Hiei stared at up at him sliently then went back down the stairs.

"I suppose so since Lexi says she doesn't mind." Hiei answered as his father hurried down after him.

At Koenma's castle...

"Uncle Hiede, I know what Genkai said an all, but I really need you to deliver this to my brother." Yukina explained eagerly after lunch. Yusuke was a bit surprised when she had told him about the news of her older brother's letter. Deep down he was glad the shrimp was finally reaching out. Kuwabara congratulated her on the news. Since they had left though she had written a letter to him in return.

"I would give my life for you, Yukina. This is my first time meeting you and I must say you're growing up into a fine young woman. You'll make one lucky man happy one day." Hiede replied with a warm smile. He accepted the envelope and slid it into his back pocket. With a huge bear hug and a few tears shed the two parted at the front of the palace. Hiede now wore a black tear gem around his neck beside a light pink one now. Yukina watched him go and went on crying more out of happiness then sorrow. She could hardly wait to see her uncle come back with news of her brother. He even let slip she might hear from her father.

In the cave...

"So how did things though?" Hina asked the moment her son had walked in through the door. She was more normal now and they usually had lengthy conversations and anything in particular. She still had not pushed him to tell her more of his past life. This relieved Hiei greatly since she wouldn't at least be disappointed in her only son.

"Everything is going fine for now. Lexi finally woke up, but after I told her about you she understood. She needs her rest anyway." Hiei answered calmly wondering what the present was.

"What is it you wanted to give me then?" Hiei questioned, finally getting the nerve to ask. Hina smiled mysteriously at him then took out something from inside her kimono.

"Your father told me how you lost my tear gem. I decided that as your mother it should be my job to replace it." Hina answered showing him the necklace. It was on a simple silver chain with her slightly silverish and pinkish colored tear gem on it. He smiled at her then put it on around his neck. This was truly a present he would keep for the years to come.

"I'm home after all that. Oh Hina, Hiei, didn't see you there. Nice necklace by the way, and Yukina told me to deliver this to you." Hiede announced entering the cavern. Hiei greeted him with a nod of his head as his uncle handed him a envelope. As his uncle and mother were greeting each other he began to read the letter Yukina had sent him. It said:

_Dear Brother,_

_Where are you? Who are you? Do you really have a temper and cry tear gems just like I do? And what do you mean "I'm closer then you think"? It's all so confusing to me at the moment. I understand you not wanting to reveal yourself right away. There are so many things I wish to tell you. Thank you for sending our uncle with your letter though._

_Uncle Hiede is very funny and already we are close as an uncle and niece can be. He answered only a few of my questions. I hope all goes well for you. Brother, please come get me soon. For you see, I face problems of my own and fear. That fear is loving another. His name is Kuwabara and although he is not smart, strong, or handsome I can't help but love him. He has a big heart which I'm sure you have as well._

_Everyday passes slowly as I await your arrival. I can hardly wait to see who you really are. Also, even though I love Kuwabara there is another man you must know about. His name is Hiei and I am greatly indebted to him. For you see, he saved my life from a cruel man. If you ever meet him please tell him I thank him dearly. Oh, and one last thing before I go. I think I might have a crush on him. :)_

_Much love,_

_Yukina_

_P.S. Just how close are you?_

Shezka: Pretty good ending this chapter with Yukina's letter. Were heading towards the big moment and I'm sure you're all at the edge of your seats wondering what will happen. I didn't know this story would actually go this far. It's surprising how much more I'm beginnning to type. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far. Oh, and one last thing. Who here totally thinks Hiede rocks and Huroda sucks? Send me reviews and I'll update.


	16. I'm Right Here

Shezka: This story has gotten longer then I intended. I'm shocked were already on the sixteenth chapter. Doesn't it seem kind of unatural I can update so fast? It's almost disturbing...

"Wow, you're real popular with the ladies now." Huroda joked reading the letter over his son's shoulder. Hiei glared at him then quickly put the letter away. Great, his younger sister had a crush on him. Before he had realized though, his mother had snatched the letter from his hand and had read it. Hina's mouth dropped open at what she had read.

"Why is my life have so many twists? Hiei, you have to tell her today. Whether you like it or not." Hina said with a shake of her head.

"Mom, I love you a lot, but please stay out of this." Hiei replied beginning to blush a bit. This was the first time someone had a crush on him, even if it was his sister. Which was so sick and twisted he almost laughed about it.

"I know, take her out on a date then tell her." Hina mentioned with a devious smile. Hiede seemed sickened while Huroda walked away to throw up in a nearby trash can.

"Mooom!" Hiei shouted turning redder then ever. He blushed so mush that even his hair went up in flame a little bit. Hina just laughed at him and he somehow knew he had just been played. He attempted to glare at her, but failed terribly. Deep down Hiei was glad his mother was so full of life now. She had transformed so much from when they had first met.

"The best thing to do would to send her a letter. She meets you, you two get used to each other's presence for a week. Then, you slowly introduce Huroda and Hina. It should work out perfectly fine for all of us." Hiede suggested recieving approving nods from the his younger brother and sister-in-law.

Hiei sighed deeply to himself, but knew he was beat. Honestly, he had no choice in the matter. He still hadn't even told him he might adopt Lexi as his daughter. Still, that could wait until later. Borrowing a pen and paper from his father, Hiei wrote a reply to his younger sister. He rewrote the whole thing at least five times before he was convinced it sounded okay. Then handed it to his uncle muttering an apology. Hiede said it was okay and that he didn't really mind at all.

At Koenma's palace...

Yukina sat on the stump where her uncle had been the first time they had met. Also the place where she had opened the letter from her brother. She began to try and summon a picture of what he might look like. But failed terribly and was reduced to tears. Yukina began to cry out of frustration and sadness. Where was her brother?

"Yukina, don't cry like that." Said a kindly voice. She looked up and saw her uncle smiling down at her. She hugged him as he sat down beside her. He instantly slipped an envelope into her hands and even wiped away some dried up tears on her face.

"Your brother sent me straight away with this. I'm in a bit of a hurry and can't stay long. I'll wait for you to open and read though then leave. Okay?" Hiede said warmly to his niece. She nodded, managing to smile at him. Yukina opened the letter and read:

_Dear Yukina,_

_There is so much I wish to tell you as well. Yes, I do cry tear gems just like you. As for where I am, I'm in a cavern with Hiede at the moment. And for who I am, I'm your big brother. As for your crush on Hiei, we will discuss that when I get there. Tonight is the night we will meet in the doorway of the shrine._

_Hiei will accompany me and meet you first then introduce me. It took a lot of convincing for me to get him to do this. He has agreed to do this for the sake of us. I'm a bit shy in meeting you, so please don't blame me for doing this. I can hardly wait to meet you as well. I to, have fallen in love, but it is a fatherly love. She may even become my daughter._

_Twice as much love,_

_Big Brother_

_P.S. I'm so close you can almost touch me._

Once again Yukina began to cry again. More out of joy then anything else. Hiede stayed a little bit then quickly left mumbling an apology. She went and sat at the place he had said they would meet that night. She was going to have to thank Hiei for all of this. He much have gone through so much trouble doing all of this. She reread the letter then giggled a bit. Was her brother really shy?

That night...

Hiei hesitated in the darkness at the sight of Yukina. Lexi hadn't minded that he had to leave her once again. Yukina seemed to be nearly shivering in excitement to meet him. He took a deep breath then stepped forward. Putting on the mask he always wore, Hiei walked forward into the light. Yukina gasped in shock at seeing him so silently towards her. She reminded herself that soon she was going to meet her brother. Soon.

"Hiei, thank you for all that you've done. According to my brother he thanks you as well." Yukina said nervously twisting a piece of her kimono in her hands. Hiei felt his muscles tense up as he walked up the stairs toward her. His stomach was doing back flips at this point.

"You're welcome Yukina, is there any last minute messages you might want to ask your brother before you two meet? He's really shy as he said in the letter." Hiei asked her calmly. Yukina thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No, I want to ask him in person." Yukina answered. Hiei's stomach plummeted at this. Now was the moment, one he had never dreamed of ever happening. He hestitated more, she looked up at him confused.

"Hiei, are you okay?" Yukina asked patiently and kindly.

"I'm fine, but there's something you have to know about your brother." Hiei answered, surprised he still had his calm tone of voice.

"What?" Yukina asked him. She was all ears for the one that had found her brother.

"I need to tell you where he is." Hiei answered still acting calm. Yukina nodded in reply.

"He's standing right in front of you." Hiei managed to say in the same calm voice. First, Yukina simply stared at him. Then the realiztion seemed to sink in at this news. She covered her mouth in shock and he saw that she was about to cry. Hiei felt himself pull out the black tear gem he had fashioned into a necklace for her. He handed it to her as a sort of present. She took it, but had began to cry as she put it around her neck.

"Hiei, how come you never told me before?" Yukina asked still crying. Was this person, the one that had always just dropped in to visit her, really her brother?

"I was...scared of what you would think. I felt you would be happier not knowing who I was. It would be better you not knowing that your brother was a murder." Hiei managed to answer still calmly. Damn it, why couldn't he express his emotion?

"Big brother..." Yukina replied wiping away her tears as her tear gems slowly fell down the steps.

"Yes?" Hiei replied sitting down next to her. She felt her scoot a bit closer to him.

"I don't care." Yukina answered simply. He actually gave her a dumbfounded look.

"I don't care that you were a murder in the past. All that counts is that you changed for the better. I honestly don't care, all I care is about _you _being happy as well, big brother." Yukina explained smiling at him. The two siblings stared at each other for moment. Then Hiei swept her into a hug. They stayed on the steps hugging each other. Deep down Hiei finally felt at peace with himself. He didn't have to hide behind a mask anymore, the past was finally behind him. He could finally just be an older brother.

Shezka: Most people would end a fic at a scene like this. But not me! I still have more to write. You guys have to know how these two will get along for that first week! Send me reviews and I promise to update.


	17. Sudden Instinct I

Shezka: Sorry for not updating sooner. Well, read and enjoy.

Hiei ended up spending the night in a tree right outside Genkai's temple. Early in the morning he had woken up to greet Yukina. Who hadn't even gone through her morning rituals yet. Her hair was a mess and she was bit bleary eyed. She yawned tiredly and stretched. When she caught sight of Hiei staring at her she threw a pillow at him. He had come in and was standing in the doorway of her bedroom. He dodged it and stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't worry big brother, I still love you." Yukina laughed at the look on her brother's face. He switched it to emotionless again and half glared at her.

"So I guess this is what it feels like to have a younger sister." Hiei replied in a somewhat cold voice. Yukina just laughed at him again.

"I'm a girl, you're a boy. Two totally different species in this world." Yukina explained standing up. Hiei just stared at her in confusion. What did she mean by that?

"Riiiight, lets just go with that." Hiei replied as casually as possible. As soon as she had gone to take a shower in order to get ready for the day, Hiei knew something had gone wrong. He suddenly had this strange feeling...

At Murkro's castle...

Hina glanced nervously around as she walked up towards the castle. Her blue silk kimono brushed lightly against the ground as she approached it. Some guards who were right outside the huge, wooden oak doors saluted her as she came up to them. She nodded shyly and even managed to smile. One of the guards even opened the door for her. She blushed and muttered a quick thank you. Just as they closed it behind her though, an angry voice echoed throughout the huge living room she had just walked into.

"My stupid damn guards! I told them to not let strangers in! What do they do? The exact opposite of my orders!" Murkro yelled as she flew down some stone steps followed by one of her many generals. Yomi too, was following her by the found of her footsteps. When Murkro finally reached the bottom of the steps she glared at Hina who was studying a painting on the wall at the moment.

"Who might you be and what is your buisness here?" Murkro asked coldly, striding over to the intruder. Hina was a bit scared, but managed to not let show in her face.

"Hina, I was wondering if my son was here." Hina answered just as coldly. She glared at Yomi for a moment, then gasped silently. She was used to Hiede having one blind eye, but she had never met someone who was completely blind. She immdieately felt guilty about this as Murkro went on.

"What might your son's name be then?" Murkro asked, now using a bored tone of voice. Yomi moved his head in Hina's direction, trying to put the sound of her voice in his head. It was strangely beautiful, like a song on the wind.

"Hiei." Hina answered calmly. When Murkro and Yomi both had a look of disblief, she decided to go on.

"I'm not here to bother him or anything. It's just that last night his uncle had a heart attack, and is in critical condition. I heard that he lives here, heir to the throne." Hina said now pleading. It had been horrible, seeing Hiede so weak. It scared her deeply to see him in such a helpless state.

"That old man, Hiede?" Murkro asked. She was shocked to see that Hina had begun to cry. She tried to summon up the courage to pat her on the back, but it was just to awkward. Instead, it was Yomi who strolled over and began to stroke Hina's hair in what he hoped was a comforting sort of way.

"There, there, everything will be okay. Now, Hiede is what you said his name was? Yes, I remember him very well." Yomi said to her in a soothing voice. Hina looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"How would you know my husband's brother?" Hina asked him a bit confused now. Yomi just let a smile spread across his face.

"You see, we were the best of friends growing up. He was the one who actaully tried stopping me from joining Yoko Kurama's band of thieves. How I wished I had listened to him back then." Yomi answered a bit sad himself now. That had been so long ago...

"Oh?" Hina asked now getting a bit curious despite herself. This was hardly the right time, but at least it kept her mind off the worst of it.

"Yes, for you see he said that his brother had done something forbidden. He had married an ice maiden. On top of which they had had children. Both a boy and a girl. He was so ashamed to hear what his brother had done he tried pouring acid into his eyes so he would never have to see them. It was I who had knocked the cup of acid from his hands. After that he told me he wished he had never done it. While at the same time he was glad I had stopped him before he had gone all the way. For you see, he said blindness was a terrible thing for him. Now I know what it feels like." Yomi finished taking a deep breath.

"Were you ashamed?" Hina asked. This question earned a small smile.

"No, of course not. It's not like the children asked to be born the way they are. By the sound of your voice you are very attached to him. Almost as if he was your brother. Besides, this is my very first time officially meeting Huroda's wife. Tell me where my friend is and I will send a carriage right over to pick up Hiede and the rest of the family. Nothing but the best medical care for my oldest and yet most loyal friend I've ever had." Yomi said turning on his heel and walking out the door. Hina stood rooted to the spot. Knowing exactly what was going to happen next. A few moments later the king came back and sheepishly approached Hina once again.

"Um, where is Hiede?" Yomi asked, embarrassed that he hadn't asked earlier. He blushed when he heard Hina beginning to laugh.

Shezka: What happened? I was thinking about totally different things while I was typing. I finally bother to start reading what I wrote and I'm in complete and total shock! Where had this all come from? And how did Yomi get such an important role? I suppose Hiei must be controlling my mind with his Jagan Eye. On the other hand I have an even more important question to ask. Just out of curiousity, how did all of you find You know the deal. RR


	18. Sudden Instinct II

Shezka: Trying to keep up with two stories is hard work! Well, this story is coming to and end soon. How many chapters we have left I have no idea. A part of me wishes it will never end, then again it has to end sometime.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Yukina asked her older brother nudging his shoulder with a worried look on her face. Hiei completely ignored her and summoned up the power of his Jagan Eye. With it he searched for the core of the problem, at the news he found he fell to his knees breathing heavily. Hiei gripped the place where his heart beat. It had almost stopped from the shock, he was sure of it.

"Hiede...had a heart attack...while we were gone." Hiei answered in one breath. Yukina gasped and covered her mouth, beginning to cry. Hiei stood back up breathing normally again. He pulled her close and held her in a tight hug. He let his younger sister cry into his shoulder, a few tears gathering up in his eyes as well. Hiei noticed he had been crying a lot lately, but that was okay. This was something to cry over after all.

"Yukina, stay here-" Hiei said, but she instantly cut him off.

"I'm coming with you, Hiei! I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again." Yukina snapped in a very Hiei'ish sort of way. He couldn't help but smirk at her for that. That was to be exspected from her every now and then. After all, they were twins. Even though twins always seemed so different, they always did seem to share the same type of attitude.

"Alright, I might as well carry you to where Uncle Hiede is. Don't worry though, Dad is with him." Hiei replied trying to unwinde his hand from her's. She had it in a death grip so he wouldn't grow running off. He could understand that, but now he couldn't even feel it. Yukina looked down and quickly let go mumbeling an apology.

"Dad?" Yukina asked a few minutes later. She clung to his shoulders as he ran. Hiei was shocked at his own sister's strength. She was just as strong as...him. He nodded his head and he leaped from branch to branch among the many trees of the forest. He mentally slapped himself for letting that slip by. How could he have forgotten? Oh well, she had been bound to find out sooner or later.

"Dad is alive, he's that man named Huroda. Mother is alive to if you must know." Hiei answered still running. That was when he felt Yukina wrap her arms around his neck and he began to choke.

"Yukina...can't...breath!" Hiei gasped and she quickly let go. He heard her gasp at this sudden news.

"What? Mom is alive? Hiei!" Yukina yelled at him.

Hiei growled at her to make her shut up. He wasn't trying to be mean and it hurt him deeply to have done that, but this wasn't the time. He would have to tell her everything as soon as things got cleared up a bit. Yukina went quiet and said nothing more. He heard her sniffing and felt even more bad. How deep a grave could he possibly dig himself? He muttered an apology, but she said it was alright. It didn't matter, and it was understandable. Hiede was ill and he was worried.

At Yomi's castle...

Hina waited outside on the frontsteps of the huge caslte. It was easily three times bigger then Murkro's caslte. She felt her hands shaking and clasped them together. She had sent Huroda out to meet Hiei half-way. Beside her slept a sleeping Lexi, who had just arrived and was exahuasted. Having just played tag with Shura for a very long time. As Hina waited she spotted Hiei coming towards her, running right past the guards. Her eyes widened in shock when she spotted Yukina.

"Hiei, what in the seven-"

"No time mom, where's Uncle Hiede?" Hiei asked hurridely, sweat dripping from his face. He walked no more then two steps and collasped. Hina was horrorified and quickly knelt down next to her son with Yukina.

"What happened?" Hina asked him, easily turning him over. Hiei was breathing, almost gasping for air. He stared up at her and mouthed the word "water". Yukina turned and sprinted into the castle, she was a blue blure as she rushed inside. Just as fast as Hiei himself.

"I must have pushed myself to hard." Hiei answered with a weak smile to his mother. She smiled down kindly back at him while she summoned up an ice ball. Hina put this on his forehead so that he would cool down some.

"I should have known, exactly like your father. If anything happened to me or you or Yukina he would come at top speed. Even if it nearly killed him. Calm down sweety, Hiede is stabilized now. He's in no danger at the moment." Hina said as Hiei tried to get up and go visit his uncle. He sighed and sank back down onto the ground.

Shezka: I'm loving this story so far! You know the drill.


	19. No Matter What

Shezka: Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been reading a really good book and haven't wanted to put it down. Now to make more time I listen to audio books. There the newest thing, just like little MP3 players. Anyone ever read Inkheart?

Hiei slept peacefully in his bed. Lexi lingered over him, nibbling at the edge of a tuna sandwhich that was meant for him. He peeked an eye open and smiled weakly at her. Lexi smiled guiltly back at him, but continued on eating the sandwhich anyway. After he had cooled down Hiei had gotten somewhat sick. He was instantly assigned bed rest despite his protests. He could see his uncle later.

"Thank you, for saving me some lunch to." Hiei said to Lexi sarcastically. She giggled a bit then handed him the other half of the sandwhich. He sighed and accepted the sandwhich. Never the less his parents were explaining to Yukina everything that had happened. She must have nearly had a heart attack at all this sudden news.

"Are you really going to adopt me?" Lexi asked, popping the question so suddenly that he nearly choked on what he was eat. Hiei was silent for a moment. Then finally decided to answer.

"Yes, I never meant for you to find out so soon." Hiei answered. Lexi beamed at him, but he could easily tell she was worried about something.

"Lexi, do you want me to be your father?" Hiei asked her, guessing what might be troubling her. Lexi's smiled became less worrisome and that troubled look in her eyes disappeared almost instantly.

"Yeah! That would make you're uncle my uncle and Yukina would be my auntie. Then Hina and Huroda would be my grandparents." Lexi answered eagerly. This jerked Hiei's mind almost in a completely different direction. He hadn't thought about that. If he adopted Lexi, she would introduced into his whole family. Then there was Murkro, whom he wanted to marry, but only after Yukina had adjusted to her whole new world. Which would probably take an entire year at the most. Besides, that was how long he was planning to wait anyway before proposing to her anyway.

As this thought swirled around in his mind it opened up totally new things that he had ignored until now. Adopting Lexi would also make her two older sisters and brothers his children as well. Then if Yukina married Kuwabara, the baka would be his brother-in-law. As well as that strange sister of his would officially be related to him to. Perhaps he could stir Yukina away from him. Maybe with a bit of pushing she would fall for the kitsune instead.

"Daddy, is something wrong?" Lexi asked worridely shaking his shoulder. He stared at her in bewilderment for a moment then shook his head. He was going to have to get used to that new name from now on.

"Nothing is wrong, Lexi. I just thought of something that opened my eyes to reality a little bit more." Hiei answered with a warm smile. Only three people in the whole entire world could ever get such a smile from him. Yukina, his mother, and last but not least his only daughter, Lexi.

"You don't look so sick anymore Daddy. Let's go visit Uncle Hiede now." Lexi replied smiling back. Hiei sighed and swung his legs out of bed. He stood up and followed her out the door and down the hall. They walked for no more then a few minutes when they came to his uncle's door. Instead of instantly opening the door, Lexi hesitated. Her large ears went up straight, slapping Hiei in the face by accident.

He looked at her then pressed his ear against the door. He could hear yelling inside. It sounded like his father, mother, and uncle were all arguing. Hiei's brow furrowed in confusion. How could they possibly fight at a time like this? Still, the arguing came to him loud and clear. Each word stabbing his heart sharply.

"I won't have it anymore, Hina! I've put up with this long enough. It's about time you let it go." He heard his father, Huroda, yell at his mother.

"I don't care! Hiei is a part of this family and will be for the rest of eternity. What is it you have against my son?" Hina questioned in a distressed voice.

"I agree with her, Huroda. Hiei is a fine lad that knows what he's doing. A bit silent, private, and seems a bit lonely all the time. That still doesn't compare at how big his heart is." Hiede defended in a surprisingly calm voice. It filled Hiei with warmth at the sound of these words. Lexi's ears quievered at all of this. It was tempting information to her.

"He is a _murder_ my love. I know what you're getting at, but-"

"People can change and my son already has. You changed, so if I were you I wouldn't be talking." Hina snapped before her husband could reply.

"Really, the both of you stop arguing. What if your grandaughter and son and daughter heard you two arguing? I dare say, it would scare them." Hiede commented ending the argument.

Hiei felt his face grow hot. He had never known his uncle had such good instinct. He lifted his head from the door and sneaked away with Lexi. It would be better if they came back later. He had heard a surprised gasp from both his parents when his uncle had mentioned their grandaughter. He stared at Lexi who had trailed behind him. She was a bit taller then him, but size didn't matter. He was defenitely going to adopt her. No matter what anyone thought or said.

Shezka: Sort of a sweet ending, but it's not over yet. We're not out of the dog house yet. Oh, and I'll let you in on a little secret. I wrote this whole thing while listening to an audio book. So, in a way, I read my favorite book and wrote one at the same time.


	20. Snowfall

Shezka: I'm bored out of my mind. Yet, I continue on typing. What have I come to?

Lexi began to nod off as Hiei went on watching tv. He really wasn't watching the screen actually, he was mostly just in deep thought. On the other side of Lexi was Kurama, who was reading a book. He had absent mindely taken off his shoes and curled up on the couch reading. Yomi had no heater in his huge castle, so it was fairly cold. He shivered, but stayed right next to Lexi. She yawned tiredly pulling her tail up around her. She snuggled down, but continued on shivering. Hiei took notice of her after she yawned for a third time and snuggled up next to him.

"It's about time you went to bed already. It's late and I don't want you sleeping all day." Hiei said pushing his daughter a bit. It had been three days since he had heard the argument. He had told Yukina everything and she had given father a piece of her mind. He had also signed the adoption papers that very same day. Kurama was over because Hiei claimed he hadn't seen him for a long time now.

"No, I don't want to go to bed Daddy." Lexi whined waving his hand away tiredly. Kurama smiled from his spot on the couch. It was hard to believe Hiei was actually a father now. It had shocked him when Hiei had asked him to be the godfather. Kurama was honored to accept such a responsibilty, but it also touched him. He had never known Hiei would have trusted him with something so precious and valuable.

"I said go to bed Lexi. That's a direct order, so go." Hiei ordered her sternly. His uncle still wasn't well, and he was refusing to leave until he did get better. Yomi could care less though, he seemed to enjoy having so many people over at his kingdom. Kurama chuckled, that wasn't going to work.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Lexi snapped back at him smartly. Hiei's brow furrowed in impatience, but he glared at Kurama was laughing softly. Thankfully, his friend decieded to offer his assitance at this point in time.

"If you don't listen to your father he'll have to punish you, Lexi. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Kurama asked her gently with a simple nudge. She flicked a long ear at him then raised her head. After a few more patient nudges and kind words, Lexi finally decided to comply. She wiggled out of her warm spot between the two demons and kissed her father on the cheek then went to bed. Hiei blushed in the dark, he still wasn't used to that.

The next morning...

"What's the diagnosis?" Hiei asked the doctor as the man walked out of his uncle's room. The man shook his head sadly and motioned for the family to come inside. They walked in and Hiei was relieved to see his uncle sleeping peacefully. Everyone sat down, wondering what could have possibly happened while they had slept.

"It hurts me badly to say this, but your uncle will never be the same again." The doctor told them sadly. Hiei felt his body heat sky rocket upward. Next to him Yukina's plummeted, she was worried.

"You see...how do I say this? Hiede...will never be as strong as he once was. He'll often need assitance in whatever he does and will need to take these pills for the rest of his life." The doctor answered holding up a small bottle. Everyone seemed to slowly let out their breath. They had all thought he was going to be dead.

"So you're saying my uncle won't be able to go outside ever again?" Hiei asked coldly, reading the doctor's mind. He shuffled his feet nervously a bit. Hiede cracked his good eye opened and sat up with some help from Huroda.

"Never be able to outside? Ha! I've survived this long to finally meet my niece and nephew. I dare say I'm pratically their grandfather now! Listen up, all of you, I'm not going anywhere for sometime. So don't go planning my funeral just yet." Hiede announced to them, his words sounding like an old man's who's path was growing shorter every day. Hina hugged him and burst out crying with Yukina who had joined him. Huroda and Hiei both looked at each other uncertainly.

"Do you, you know?" Huroda said motioning towards the girls. Kurama was outside the door with Lexi ready for them. Hiei just smirked evilly at him.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't. I have an anouncement to make." Hiei said, raising his voice on purpose. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him. The door swung open and Lexi came in, trying to appear cute and cuddly. She smiled nervously at her new family as she went behind her father.

"Don't tell me you're getting married." Huroda moaned, recieving a hit over the head from his wife. Yukina giggled with Hiede who was amused at seeing his younger brother picked on.

"Actually, that's something quiet simliar. You see, I've adopted Lexi as my daughter. And-" Hiei said pausing so that Kurama could walk in. His best friend came in as well, with a rose in his hand which he handed to Lexi. He had developed a habit of spoiling her with gifts.

"Kurama is her godfather." Hiei finished. Lexi wrapped her arms around her father's arm for comfort. Hiei patted her on the head. Hina smiled along with everyone else in the room, even Huroda.

"I suppose that makes me an old woman now." Hina replied causing everyone to laugh.

As Hiei stood there, listening to them, he finally felt at peace with himself. Finally, he could let go of his past and focus on his daughter. A smile crossed his face as Lexi attempted to slide the rose into Kurama's hair. Now his main focus was to raise his daughter. Outside, the first snow of winter fell. Officially marking a new season, and an entire new chapter in a certain someone's life.

Shezka: sniff That was such a sweet ending! blows nose You can always tell when it's the very last paragraph in a story. It always holds that magic in it that makes it special. Oh, and I plan on making a sequel. It's going to be called Fires Grow.


End file.
